


Jar

by Lexin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexin/pseuds/Lexin
Summary: Drabble. In which Harry sees something on Severus' desk.





	Jar

Harry leaned forward just a little. From this position he could just see the label on the jar on Snape's desk; it read, "Heart of a young boy."

He shivered trying to see through the liquid to what was inside - it was difficult, the fluid was cloudy with age. Surely even Snape wouldn't keep that on his desk. It could be. It was that or a sheep. Too small. A lamb, then.

He remembered Dumbledore's voice, "I trust Severus Snape." And not for the first time, Harry wondered just what it was that Dumbledore trusted Snape to do.


End file.
